Oblivion
by Erry-kun
Summary: Seijuurou menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu hingga cokelat yang menyipit bersama senyuman hangat itu kembali menyapa merahnya seperti dulu. [Untuk Akafuri new year challenge] Akashi/Furihata. AkaFuri.


Gelap.

Dingin.

Hampa.

Kedua matanya berdenyit, selama beberapa detik hingga terbuka seutuhnya menerima hangat pagi dari jendela yang terbuka.

Pagi menyapa, indah sekali hingga suara nyanyian burung-burung kecil nyaris terbayangkan sendiri dalam benak.

Seprai putih ditatapnya nanar, tetap rapi seperti semalam. Menyayu kedua merah tedasnya, bersama jemari yang mengepal, bersama decih menyakitkan.

Matahari yang cerah justru tidak sama sekali memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Yang risau.

Yang hampa.

Sudah sekitar seminggu berlalu laki-laki di atas ranjang itu, yang membuatnya mencinta untuk pertama kalinya, terus terbujur kaku menutup mata dengan tenang. Tidak hidup, tidak juga tampak bernyawa. Tidak tersenyum, tidak bersedih.

Tawa anak-anak kecil di luar terdengar nyaring terbawa angin, hangat dan membuai. Namun, dalam telinganya justru terdengar seperti olok-olok; yang menginjak-injak perasaannya, yang menyalahkannya atas segala hal.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat, pelan sekali hingga hampir tidak menimbulkan suara. Menggenggam sebelah tangan dirinya yang dicinta, yang kaku dalam kebingungan, tersesat dalam imaji kegelapan. Di antara dingin dan kaku, jari manisnya terselip cincin perak sederhana yang cantik. Merah yang menyayu itu terus memerhatikannya tanpa bosan, bahkan sesekali tersenyum samar.

Hingga cokelat karamel yang hangat itu kembali menyapa merahnya dalam afeksi yang membuai, dia tidak akan pernah berhenti berharap.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Oblivion © Erry-kun**

 **.**

 _Didedikasikan untuk Akafuri new year challenge._

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, slash, at.**

* * *

 **Oblivion**

 **.: AkaFuri :.**

* * *

Katakanlah bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah laki-laki kurang ajar.

Setelah melewati bertahun-tahun hidupnya dihadapkan pada ratusan orang yang seharusnya menarik lirikan nakal bagi kebanyakan orang—yang cantik, yang ramah, yang pintar—dan tidak ada satupun yang berhasil membuat Seijuurou mau membuka hatinya, tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa Furihata Kouki adalah jawaban dari semua kebingungan itu. Sepintas, dia terlihat tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial, tidak seperti Seijuurou yang bagaikan produk unggulan. Namun, senyuman ramah, rangkulan hangat, dan tawa lugunya itu ternyata adalah hal sederhana yang mampu membuat Seijuurou mau mencinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Mereka bertemu pertama kalinya di pertandingan basket semasa sekolah.

Seijuurou yang menghubunginya duluan hingga mereka menjadi akrab dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama selama bertahun-tahun.

Kenangan manis itu selalu berhasil membuat Seijuurou melepas senyum memukau pada muka wajahnya, secerah bagaimana langit membiarkan anak-anak bermain di luar sana.

Namun, jika dia terus membayangkan kenangan-kenangan mereka, memori itu akan terus melaju. Sangat cepat hingga ada beberapa bagian kecil yang terlewat. Lalu berhenti dan melambat pada bagian klimaks, di malam itu, malam yang begitu dingin meskipun tidak turun salju.

Sesal yang memeras hatinya.

Manis yang memanaskan lidahnya.

Meskipun malam itu dingin, senyum Kouki selalu sehangat biasanya.

Hingga hati Seijuurou yang terus bergemuruh kencang bisa tenang dan melembut hanya tatkala pandangan mereka bertemu, padu, dan terikat di dalamnya.

Seijuurou selalu ingin merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan erat, menyapa lebih dalam hangatnya yang membuai.

Ingin sekali mengecupnya.

Ingin sekali mencumbunya.

Hingga panas membakar otaknya, lebih memabukkannya ketimbang menegak habis belasan seloki wiski.

Cokelat yang manis, yang pahit, yang menggores hatinya perlahan-lahan.

" _Furihata-kun, aku mencintaimu_."

Malam tempo itu, seperti meluncur di atas gunung es, kalimatnya keluar dengan begitu ringan. Bersama merahnya yang semakin tedas, memancarkan keseriusan yang luar biasa tajam.

Ada sebuah cincin perak yang Seijuurou siapkan di dalam saku mantel bulunya yang tebal.

Cincin yang sebentar lagi akan menghiasi jemari cantiknya, dalam pancaran afeksi yang hangat.

Dingin yang waktu itu menusuk-nusuk kulitnya, kini semakin terasa menyakitkan, jika diingat-ingat.

Terutama ketika Seijuurou beralih pada kenyataan, bahwa dia yang membawa perasaannya kini berbaring dan menutup mata, tidak peduli Seijuurou telah menunggunya begitu lama, menunggunya kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

Saksi utamanya adalah Audi hitam yang kini telah hancur tidak jelas bentuknya. Entah dihancurkan, entah sudah dibuang. Pecahannya yang tercecer di jalanan, membawa bersama perasaan dan kenangan manis mereka tempo berbulan-bulan berjalan. Yang jelas, dia ini hanyalah saksi, saksi dari sang terdakwa; sepasang tangan Seijuurou yang tidak termaafkan.

Turun dari kelopak matanya yang terus betah dalam geming—Seijuurou tahu dirinya begitu nakal, _hanya_ kepada Kouki seorang—bibirnya tampak sedikit terbuka, memancingnya seperti biasa meskipun kini tampak pucat dan tidak basah.

Sesaat setelah pernyataan cinta tempo lalu, Seijuurou ingat kerah mantelnya ditarik paksa Kouki, hingga merah jambunya menyapa pipi Seijuurou singkat. Kecupan yang dari dulu dia harapkan. Panas di wajah Kouki membuatnya semakin memburu napas, ingin sekali menginvasinya lebih dalam.

Ditariknya Kouki ke dalam pelukan hangat.

Seijuurou merasakan bahunya gemetar, bersama aroma tubuh Kouki yang menggoda dirinya dari jarak dekat.

Gelap, sunyi, tanpa intrupsi. Kecuali suara percikan tipis dari air mancur taman yang memantulkan cahaya lampu; memukau, berwarna-warni. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menenggelamkan diri bersama kehangatan, Seijuurou tidak memedulikannya, pun dia tidak ingat banyak.

Tahu-tahu, jatuh ketika sebelah tangannya terangkat, meraih jemari Kouki bertautan bersama miliknya.

Cincin itu pun terpasang di sana.

Seijuurou berdenyit.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian selanjutnya.

Namun, otaknya seolah terus menarik-nariknya ke dalam kenyataan.

Sejuta kata _seharusnya_ muncul tanpa henti, menghantui pikiran Seijuurou tanpa niat mengampuninya.

Jika dia tahu Kouki akan berakhir seperti ini, Seijuurou tidak akan memaksa untuk mengantarkannya pulang, tidak akan mengebut dengan kecepatan berlebihan.

Tidak akan membuat hatinya sendiri terasa hancur seperti ini, diinjak, dibuang. Hampa, tapi menyakitkan.

Beraninya Seijuurou berangan-angan bahwa suatu saat Kouki adalah orang yang menyambutnya di rumah sepulang bekerja, yang menemani tidurnya setiap malam, yang mengecupnya di pagi hari ketika membuka mata. Nyatanya, melindunginya tetap membawa senyuman saja Seijuurou tidak bisa. Beraninya dia mencinta, beraninya dia mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia.

Lamunannya seketika memudar, luntur bersama bunyi pintu yang diketuk pelan dan lalu terbuka dengan cukup mengejutkan. Seorang perawat wanita muncul, masuk dengan langkah perlahan kemudian. Dia tersenyum dengan ramah, menyapa Seijuurou yang sorot matanya sungguh mendung tanpa semangat, "Aku mengerti kesedihanmu, Akashi- _san_. Tapi pikirkan kondisimu sendiri."

Mendengarnya, Seijuurou hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sebagai reaksi pertama. Kemudian dia membalas pelan, "Kita semua tahu siapa yang harus dikhawatirkan saat ini."

Perawat itu menghela napasnya, "Kau tahu, kasus Furihata- _san_ bukan pertama kali aku temui. Bahkan, jika kau sering menonton televisi, banyak opera sabun menayangkan adegan seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Membalas tatapan Seijuurou, sang perawat membuat tatapannya menyayu, "Maaf aku bicara seperti ini," katanya. "Kehampaan ini ketika dia sudah siap terbang ke surga, tapi ada seseorang yang ingin sekali ditemuinya."

 _Sial_. Wanita itu bicara soal _kematian_. Seijuurou bahkan tidak mampu membalas kata-katanya.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi- _san_ ," dia membuka suara lagi, mendapati mendung yang semakin kelam dari sorot merah milik Seijuurou. "Aku tahu kau ingin terus memegang tangannya sampai akhir, tapi aku yakin berada di keadaan mengambang seperti ini tidak akan membuat Furihata- _san_ merasa nyaman."

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Seijuurou bertanya, terdengar seperti basa-basi biasa.

"Memanggil orang tuanya? Mungkin Furihata- _san_ sangat merindukan mereka."

"Kurasa kau benar," Seijuurou menanggapi, di antara kalut suasana hatinya yang tidak mau membiarkan Kouki pergi.

Menghela napasnya, wanita itu berjalan beberapa langkah kembali ke pintu utama kamar, "Aku hanya mengecek keadaan Furihata-san," katanya. "Akashi- _san_ , jangan lupa minum obatmu—"

Kedua pandangan Seijuurou berpindah, melirik bungkusan obat beberapa bentuk yang ditaruh di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"—dokter bilang kemungkinan besar kau mengalami amnesia ringan, ingat?"

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk, bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang ditutup perlahan, seperti wanita itu berusaha menutup pintu dengan sesunyi mungkin.

Dalam geming, Seijuurou berperang dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Lengannya terangkat, menyapa kembali tangan Kouki yang kaku terbuka. Erat-erat digenggamnya, menyalur afeksi sejauh yang dia bisa.

Apa benar harus begitu?

Kata-kata perawat itu terdengar konyol, tapi mungkin saja benar.

Haruskah Seijuurou meminta orang tua Kouki datang?

Haruskah Seijuurou menyaksikan Kouki menyapa kematiannya?

Genggamannya mengerat.

Dia tahu ada pilihan.

Dunia ini diciptakan penuh dengan pilihan.

Bahkan jika Seijuurou harus menunggu hingga sepuluh tahun lagi agar Kouki kembali membuka matanya, dia akan melakukannya.

Asal jangan lenyap.

Jangan hampa.

Penantian akan dia lakukan.

Perjuangan seperti apapun tidak segan dia lakukan.

Hingga cokelat yang menyipit bersama senyuman itu kembali menyapa penglihatan.

Biar lama.

Biar _sangat_ lama.

Asal setelahnya mereka bisa bersama, selama mungkin, Seijuurou tidak sama sekali merasa keberatan.

Melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya, Seijuurou menjatuhkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan kepalanya menghirup aroma seprai. Genggaman tangannya pada Kouki membuatnya selalu merasa nyaman, biar genggaman yang disukainya _seharusnya_ tidak terasa sekaku ini.

Angin yang menyapa dari jendela selama beberapa detik nyaris membuainya ke dalam dunia imaji, begitu tenang dan damai.

Tersentak.

Seijuurou tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dalam kejut yang luar biasa, dia yakin betul sejenak tadi Kouki sempat menggerakkan jari-jarinya meskipun hanya dari sebuah impuls samar. Merahnya menajam, jantungnya bergemuruh kencang. Lamat-lamat diamati kedua tangan Kouki yang terbaring lemah, andai dia bergerak lagi, _sedikit_ saja. Seijuurou akan sangat bersyukur dengan hal itu.

Nihil, jari-jarinya tidak sama sekali bergerak. Namun, hembusan napas kecewa Seijuurou tertahan tatkala naik tatapannya ke atas, menangkap denyit pada kelopak mata Kouki yang begitu samar.

Panas dadanya, berdesir darahnya. Seijuurou mengangkat tubuhnya dari posisi duduk, membuat ekspresi memuncah yang luar biasa bahagia. Satu seru keluar nyaris secara refleks, bersama remasan seprai yang mengerat.

"Furihat—!"

— _Brak_!

"Kouki!"

Seijuurou memaksa dirinya bergeming, tatkala seseorang tiba-tiba datang, masuk ke dalam, dan merengkuh Kouki ke dalam pelukannya. Laki-laki yang familier, tapi alasan kenapa dia memeluk Kouki, bahkan memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, Seijuurou tidak tahu apa-apa.

Remasan pada seprai perlahan melonggar, melemas jari-jari Seijuurou bersama buai angin yang damai. Apa yang dia tunggu-tunggu telah terjadi di hadapan mata; senyuman Kouki yang membuatnya merindu. Dalam tidurnya, dia tersenyum. Biar cokelatnya tidak terbuka, tetap manis seperti biasanya. Bahkan, air matanya turun satu-dua tetes, membasahi kedua sisi pipi yang berhari-hari ini membeku bagai tanpa nyawa.

Seijuurou menginginkan senyuman itu.

Seijuurou menginginkan tangis haru itu.

Namun, kini kedua hal tersebut menusuk dirinya demikian dalam, begitu menyakitkan hingga Seijuurou tidak berani berjalan mendekat. Hanya geming, pun gelap hatinya yang memekat.

Kouki menangis, dia juga tersenyum—

Seijuurou memerhatikan helaian rambut laki-laki itu, yang menenggelamkan kepalanya menelusup kian dalam pada perpotongan bahu dan leher Kouki.

—dia _bahagia_ , dalam pelukan orang lain.

Merahnya kosong, menatap nanar. Dalam nyeri yang menggerogoti dirinya dari dalam, Seijuurou melamunkan beberapa hal. Entah kenapa, perkata perawat wanita tadi terus bergeming dalam otaknya, bukan tentang kematian, tapi tentang sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya.

"— _dokter bilang kemungkinan besar kau mengalami amnesia ringan, ingat?"_

Apa?

Apa yang telah dia lupakan?

Rahangnya mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Seijuurou tidak pernah menangis, selama bertahun-tahun sejak dia kecil.

Namun, sekarang ini kedua merahnya memanas, begitu panas hingga cairan yang turun tidak sanggup dia tahan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, denyit detak jantung Kouki tidak lagi terdengar. Napas terakhirnya terdengar agak keras, menerpa bahu laki-laki _yang dicintainya_.

 _"Furihata-kun, aku mencintaimu."_

 _Seperti meluncur di atas gunung es, kalimatnya keluar dengan begitu ringan. Bersama merahnya yang semakin tedas, memancarkan keseriusan yang luar biasa tajam._

 _Ada sebuah cincin perak yang Seijuurou siapkan di dalam saku mantel bulunya yang tebal._

 _Cincin yang sebentar lagi akan menghiasi jemari cantiknya, dalam pancaran afeksi yang hangat._

 _Seharusnya demikian._

 _Ya, seharusnya._

 _Alih-alih, Kouki menunduk dan kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke hadapan Seijuurou. Jari-jarinya selalu secantik biasanya, biar kurus dan sekarang sedikit gemetar. Namun, lebih dari itu, satu hal yang menarik perhatian Seijuurou adalah perak yang melingkar pas di jari manisnya._

 _Mirip, mirip sekali dengan cincin yang sudah dia persiapkan. Tapi berbeda, dia milik orang lain, dan Seijuurou merasakan dirinya mengosong perlahan-lahan dari dalam._

 _"Akashi, aku menyayangimu. Tapi tidak seperti itu, maafkan aku."_

 _Kerah mantel Seijuurou ditarik paksa Kouki, hingga merah jambunya menyapa pipi Seijuurou singkat. Kecupan yang dari dulu dia harapkan. Panas di wajah Kouki membuatnya semakin memburu napas, ingin sekali menginvasinya lebih dalam._

 _Ditariknya Kouki ke dalam pelukan hangat._

 _Seijuurou merasakan bahunya gemetar, bersama aroma tubuh Kouki yang menggoda dirinya dari jarak dekat. Dingin malam itu semakin menusuknya secara menyakitkan. Kecupan dan pelukan pertama yang dia dambakan ternyata adalah juga yang terakhir—_

— _karena Cumbu Kouki ternyata adalah milik orang lain._

 _Cincin yang dia pakai adalah milik orang lain._

 _Di antara risau yang menyiksa dadanya, memusingkan otaknya, Seijuurou memaksakan dirinya mengemudi. Biarlah dia bersikap egois, untuk terakhir kalinya, sampai pendeta mengikat Kouki dengan orang yang dia cintai, menjauhkan perasaan Seijuurou hingga jatuh dan tenggelam dalam hitam yang legam. Menyaksikan senyumannya yang menghangatkan hati orang lain, Seijuurou bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkannya lebih dalam._

 _Dia melamun, terus melamun._

 _Hingga Audi hitamnya mengeluarkan bunyi keras, benturan luar biasa yang telah berhasil merenggut kesadaran Kouki, menutup matanya dalam damai yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman._

Kini, _selama-lamanya_ , pernikahan yang ditakutkan Seijuurou tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Namun, bersama ketakutan itu, senyuman hangat Kouki lenyap, tenggelam, ditarik paksa perasaan Seijuurou yang penuh lubang.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Haaaai /lambailambai/

Sepertinya belakangan ini Erry terkena sindrom MasoSeijuurou—maafkan kang sei sebenarnya aku cinta kamu kok /EA

fanfik ini didedikasikan untuk celeng Kak Kuro hehehe :"""3 erry sudah bolak-balik baca rulesnya, semoga nggak ada secuil bagian pun yang melanggar peraturan. Tadinya mau buat yang manis manis aja, tahunya dapat ide beginian /plak/

Oke, sekian dari saya :3 pertanyaan, komentar, kritik, dan sarannya silakan jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak review kawan-kawaaann! Makasih banyak! XD


End file.
